When The Lights Go Out Darkness Begins
by Ietroitghetto66
Summary: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but I hope it's good r+r need more reviews
1. Dark duelists

Hocykid45: Hey everyone  
  
Jess: Hey yourself  
  
Starfirered001: Someone's in a bad mood, who's the chick Hoc?  
  
Hocykid45: Hm? Oh her? She's a girl I met while surfing the net  
  
Starfirered001: Looking at porn right?  
  
Hocykid45: I told you that was an accident I typed Infosekk.com when I meant to type infoseek.com  
  
Starfirered001: suuuuuurrrrreeee, So you haven't told me why the chicks in a bad mood  
  
Hocykid45: (Blushes) Well I kinda stumbled into her room while she was changing  
  
Starfirered001: Stumbled? You sure you don't mean push?  
  
Hocykid45: Grrrr  
  
Jess: Look Hocy it's ok I'm through being totally mad at you  
  
Hocykid45: ok well this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and it involves some of my characters. Jess Would you mind doing the disclaimer?  
  
Jess: No prob Hocykid45 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (But it'd be awesome if I did) But he owns Starfirered001  
  
Starfirered001: (I've got to remember to burn that contract)  
  
Jess: So on with the fic  
  
Duels in secret  
  
It was a dark stormy night as I headed down to the abandoned card shop. There "we" and when I say "we" I mean the only duelists who duel for peoples lives. We have been called twisted, evil, wretched but it doesn't bother us because you know what.  
  
They're right.  
  
I reached the shop and went in there everyone who was with us was dueling. I saw one person sitting alone so I walked over to him.  
  
"Duel?" I stated simply.  
  
"Sure", the man replied.  
  
"Ok then" I said as I cracked my knuckles.  
  
We headed to the 3-D arena many followed. The machine was slightly aged and it creaked as it rose.  
  
"Ready for defeat?" I asked him he just stared.  
  
"We shall bet one card in our deck" He shouted to me.  
  
"Fine I bet my Dark Magic Ritual" I said back.  
  
"And I'll bet Warrior Elimination" The Man replied.  
  
"Duel" we both said and slammed our decks down.  
  
I went first and drew:  
  
Hyozanryu- Atk:2100 Def:2800  
  
Gaia The Fierce Knight- ATK:2300 DEF:2100  
  
Summoned Skull- ATK:2500 DEF:1200  
  
Trap Hole- If the attack of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding special summon) is 1000 or more, The monster is destroyed.  
  
Monster Reborn- Select 1 monster card from either your opponent's or your own graveyard and play it on the field under your control in attack or defense position (face-up). This is considered a special summon.  
  
"For my first move I'll play this card face-down on the field (Trap hole) and Gaia The Fierce Knight in attack mode" I shouted clear across the field.  
  
"Heh I expected that so I counter that by playing Dark Magician in attack mode attack Gaia" He shouted in a familiar voice.  
  
[Man I wasn't expecting that so I'll have to do something about it] I thought to myself.  
  
My next draw was:  
  
Remove Trap-Destroys one Face-up trap on the field  
  
"I'll stop your Magician in its tracks by playing this card face down in defensive mode" I stated.  
  
"Hmm" he thought to himself "well I'll just play Dragon Capture Jar" he said in a tone I didn't like one bit.  
  
[My Hyoz is captured] I thought desperately to counter his elite moves.  
  
My next Draw was:  
  
[Thank god] I let out a sigh of relief and played remove trap freeing my Hyozanryu.  
  
"And to complete this turn I'll play Blue-Eyes White Dragon" I smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Oh-no" he said sarcastically "well I'll just play Baby Dragon and Time Wizard and use time magic" he stated like I never knew what a Time Wizard does.  
  
It was really nerve racking as it went Skull, Time Machine, Skull, Skull, Time Machine and it landed on. Time Machine.  
  
It was the crushing blow as eons passed in seconds and my Blue-Eyes was becoming a fossil.  
  
There was his Thousand Dragon as he blasted me all I could do was sit back in horror and watch as my Blue-Eyes was blown away.  
  
He then just stood there laughing like a maniac then pulled down his hood as I looked on in Surprise and fear.  
  
Then he said to me "This duel wasn't just for your card" he said.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with me..... Pegasus?" I asked in pure terror.  
  
"I plan to take your soul"! He shouted as it echoed in my ear.  
  
"NO!" I shouted knowing it would do no good.  
  
Suddenly I saw his Millenium Eye glow and a blinding light surrounded me and all went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hocykid45: So how did you like so far?  
  
Starfirered001: It sucked  
  
Hocykid45: Shut up  
  
Jess: Well I though it was pretty good so far so all you readers R+R (Winks)  
  
Hocykid45: Peace 


	2. Aftermath

Aftermath  
  
I woke up felling woozy and dizzy like I had just ate white chocolate or something.  
  
I looked around thinking I was in the Shadow Realm but realized I wasn't.  
  
I let out a large sigh of relief and thought for a second now figuring out I was at my home.  
  
Another sigh.  
  
I recalled all the past events and thought them over. Was that a Dream? Was the question that repeated itself over and over again in the bowels of my mind.  
  
I went over to my deck which had neatly been placed on my shelf. I looked over my deck hoping that everything was just a dream that all my cards were going to be in perfect placing. I nervously went through my deck shaking with every turn of the card I was wishing and hoping that everything would still be there and when I got to where I usually put my Ritual card it was-  
  
Gone.  
  
I then suddenly knew that I had to get it back. It wasn't that good but something told me to get it back and fast.  
  
Before I left I glanced through my deck again and realized that more cards were missing.  
  
"My-my Blue-Eyes, Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Twin-Headed, and lots more", I said to myself shaking with anger.  
  
[Pegasus you'll pay for stealing my cards you can count on it].  
  
'And to complete that move I'll play the Summoned Skull and attack your Axe Raider bringing your lifepoints down to zero", Yugi Motou said as he smiled at his friend.  
  
"Darn it that's the 37 time you've beaten me today and it's not even lunch yet", Joey whined.  
  
"Not Yugi's fault you keep challenging him", Tristan stated plainly.  
  
"Are you saying I challenged Yugi to all 37 duels no way", Joey shot back.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar", Tristan said getting up.  
  
"Okay you two chill out Yugi's just a really good duelist", Taya said trying to calm the two down.  
  
Yugi was laughing at the scene when he noticed the new kid walk by.  
  
[Boy almost a spitting image of Kaiba] Yugi thought to himself. [Mine as well try and make friends].  
  
"Hi, my name is Yugi what's yours?" Yugi asked cheerfully.  
  
"What's it to you?" The new kid spat.  
  
"Hey Yug's just tryin to be friendly" Joey growled sticking up for Yugi.  
  
"Heh if you must know my name is Dominik".  
  
"Do you duel", Tristan asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but that rat pegasus stole my best cards", Dominik said looking angry.  
  
"That's to bad I've had my own run in with Pegasus but I managed to beat him at his own game".  
  
"Wait your Yugi Motou?" Dominik asked.  
  
"Yea that's my buddy", Joey said back to being cheerful again.  
  
"Your amazing but when I get my cards back I want to duel you ok?"  
  
"Sure thing" Yugi replied.  
  
"I've got to go now but I shall see you soon".  
  
"Yea" Yugi said before he ran off.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I walked back to my apartment only a good 5 minutes after meeting Yugi.  
  
To be perfectly honest I don't go to his school I'm kind of like Kaiba I was to smart for the classes.  
  
But now my focus was on another thing getting my cards back from that cheater.  
  
For now my intentions would have to wait as I headed down to the dock that no one knew about it was my only place that helps keep my sanity.  
  
When I arrived I looked out to the ocean and let out a deep sigh and relaxed and leaned back and started to daydream.  
  
When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see eyes looking back at me.  
  
I was very surprised and fell off the dock into the water. The girl just giggled when I came up soaking with water.  
  
"Who are you? Wait a minute you're the girl with Yugi", I said calming down.  
  
"Yeah I followed you here", Taya replied.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked getting annoyed.  
  
"But it's 3:00 {A/N: I don't know when High schoolers get out but I think it's way before 3:00}" she replied.  
  
[Looks like I overslept] I thought.  
  
"But Yugi wanted me to tell you that Yugi can't duel until Friday because he's modifying his deck", she explained.  
  
"Fine", I shot back almost coldly. I caught myself though.  
  
"Sorry I get kinda grumpy if I take a nap", I apologized.  
  
"No problem well got to go my mom needs help at the house", she said getting up.  
  
"Ok" I replied.  
  
I layed back again looking up at the sky thinking how to get my cards back as Taya walked off.  
  
[Get a hold of yourself Taya you've known the guy for a couple days and your falling for him? No I'm not falling for him] She thought battling her self.  
  
I was still sleeping when a new figure appeared behind me but it wasn't a friendly one.  
  
"Hello Dominik" the person said icily.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked still laying back.  
  
"I'm here for your Millenium Item", the figure replied even more cold.  
  
"You mean my Millenium Bracelet? Never" I shouted pulling my sleeves back revealing the Item the other man wanted.  
  
"You don't understand do you? I'm going to get it and I'm not leaving without it" he said slightly raising his voice.  
  
"No way I know who you are you're the one with the Millenium Ring Bakura". I replied still guarding my Bracelet.  
  
"Well Pegasus failed in taking your soul but I will" Bakura Said darkly.  
  
In a few seconds the same thing happened to me but this time I knew I wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hocykid45: Hey guys sorry there was no us at the beginning but I needed to start the fic  
  
Starfirered001: Whatever  
  
Jess: Ok you readers review k? (winks)  
  
Hocykid45: Peace 


End file.
